


Meeting the Family

by Vexicle



Series: Ice Cream Sundae [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 21:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexicle/pseuds/Vexicle
Summary: No, threatening your twin brother's girlfriend doesnotcount as a successful family reunion.





	Meeting the Family

Cherry feels sweat trickle down her back, her hair standing on end. She hesitates before the dark brown wooden door in front of her, once so familiar but now so foreign. She gulps, resting her hand on the door handle.

“You'll… yell if he gets too much, right?”

Cherry waves away his concern. “Hey, I grew up with him too, right? It'll be fine, right?” Her smile wavers. “...right?”

The blond coughs nervously, wringing his hands together. “Look, like, I know I was joking yesterday, but... well, you see, Iggy’s a little -”

The door _slams_ open and Cherry is met with furious amber eyes. She staggers back, not used to the hard expression in the redhead’s gaze. “I can _hear_ you,” Iggy croons in a disturbingly sweet tone.

Cherry subconsciously reaches behind her for Aquilo’s comfort, trembling. Unfortunately he doesn't seem to be in any less intimidated than she is. The couple clings to each other, shivering as Iggy rakes them both over with his glare. “When did this happen?” Iggy asks icily.

Aquilo gulps audibly, and Cherry can feel his arms wrap around her protectively. “Uhh, school trip.” His hands are clammy as she reaches out for them. Cherry grins nervously at Aquilo’s furious brother. _Crap, crap, no one told me he could be this scary! No way, wasn't Quilly supposed to be the mean one?_

The redhead jabs a finger forcefully against Cherry’s ribcage. “I know that! But _what happened?_ ”

_Fuck._ Cherry blushes almost as red as her nickname when she recalls what happened on board the train. What exactly could she even say in this situation? ‘I accidentally seduced your brother, then we kissed, and then I realised the stalker-jealous-note-thing may not have been the best idea after I made him cry?’

“Things,” she says lamely.

“Did you push him to do something against his will?” Iggy asks darkly.

Cherry splutters out indignant sounds as Aquilo chokes. “I-Iggy, what the fuck?” Aquilo cries, mortified. “Dude, she's Cherry! She'd never do something like that!”

Iggy rolls his eyes. “No, I meant, did she ask you out or something?”

Aquilo blinks. “I mean, uh s-she… we are going out, but… I did it.”

Iggy just looks even more suspicious now. “ _You?_ ” His glare swivels over to Cherry, who jumps. “Did you put something in his drink?”

“No, no! I'd never do something like that!” Cherry swears, crossing her arms in an x shape.

“Yeah, Iggy, I-I actually want to date her, o-okay?” Aquilo’s voice seems to fail him as well. He shrinks back against the wall with a whine. Still, Cherry’s heart can't help warming at the confession. _Honestly, he's so dumb,_ she thinks affectionately.

“...fine, then.” Iggy sighs and leans back, running a hand through his red locks. “Okay, but if you do anything that he's not okay with -” Cherry winces at the pointy finger jabbing a _bit_ too low. “Then you'll be sorry,” Iggy promises, his voice dripping with absolutely saccharine honey.

“Y-yeah!” Cherry says, grinning apprehensively. “That sounds great! Golden! I'll be the absolutely most perfectest girlfriend I can be, don't worry! In fact, I'll start right now! I heard, um, hewantstowatchthisnewmovie -”

Iggy barely has time to react before Cherry grabs Aquilo’s large hand in hers and dashes down the stairs. Aquilo manages to match her step for step, which is great because Cherry isn't quite sure what she would have done if they just went tumbling down the stairs. They reach the front door and Cherry briefly struggles with the lock, and then they're outside and gasping for breath and slamming the door shut.

“What the fuck... just happened?” Cherry asks, mouth hanging open not just from the exertion.

Aquilo slumps against the door, chest heaving. “He… gets like that when I'm involved…” Aquilo pants out, waving his hand in a nonchalant gesture.

Cherry giggles. “Hah… no way! Did he scare away your previous partners?”

“No, actually. You're the first one to have met him, for a given definition of ‘met’.” Aquilo chuckles. “I mean, you're the only one that I've actually _wanted_ to date beforehand.”

“Ah, you're cute, Quilly.” Cherry reaches up to pet his head. Aquilo frowns, but refuses to dignify that with a response. “Look at you! You should be more honest like this. Say what you're actually thinking more.”

“I-I… uh…” Aquilo stammers, his eyes deciding to settle on his neighbour’s potted plant down the corridor. “...don't get used to it, this is a one time thing,” he growls.

Cherry pouts playfully, poking his head now. Aquilo glares at her, but right after the encounter with his big brother Cherry’s feeling a little giddy at surviving the whole ordeal. “Aww, you said you'd try, remember?” Cherry teases him.

Aquilo recoils as if struck. “...oh, y-yeah.” He shakes his head. “Alright, I'll remember next time. I'm sorry, this… is my first real relationship.” He frowns in thought. “I mean, at least I think so. Or… I want it to be.”

_Oh, Quilly,_ Cherry thinks amusedly. She has half a mind to call him a playboy but just kisses his cheek instead, to which he blushes but doesn't pull away for once. It's a real shame that he doesn't think he's cute, because Cherry certainly thinks he is. _He tries so hard,_ Cherry praises as she feels a warm tingle make its way down her spine.

“You know, I think it’s a personality trait, so I don't really expect you to get rid of it. It's enough to tell me when something bothers you.” Of course, the _real_ reason is Cherry finds it really cute, but she can't tell him that or he'll likely blow a fuse.

“You see, you bother me all the time,” Aquilo deadpans, “so when shall I stop being a royal prat?”

“Right about now would be nice.” Cherry sticks her tongue out at him and pokes his ear. 

“Hey, you know I hate that!” Aquilo protests, scowling at her as he rubs his ear.

“ _Hey_ , Cherry, can I ask you _what_ you're doing?” Both freeze as the too-sweet voice speaks again. 

“Oh my god he's back again!” Cherry yelps.

“Lets fucking run!” Aquilo grabs her this time and they speed away somewhere.

Somewhere far, _far_ away from his crazy-ass twin.


End file.
